New York Style
by urshipscaptain
Summary: A story about Cheryl and Toni, plus the core four, and there adventures in New York. mainly focuses on Choni and their journey to having a baby!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first Fanfic! I'm super excited to get stared with writing. Just a little background for this story: it is ten years later Cheryl, Toni and the gang have moved out of Riverdale to New York City. The main ships are: Choni, Varchie, and Bughead. Just a side note, this story is going to be mainly fluff (because who don't love fluff), so if your looking for a darker story, this one probably isn't for you. But I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **New York Style**

 **Chapter One**

Ten years, wow. Ten years since I said goodbye to that God Forsaken town of Riverdale and moved here to New York City. I'll admit it was rough at first, all six of us in that apartment did tend to get a little crowded at times, but I would say moving here was definitely one of the best decisions I've ever made.

Things are better than ever, being CEO of my company CherryBomb is a lot of work, but its all so amazing. I never thought I'd get the chance to run my own social media platform just for bombshell news, but I made it happen.

Things aren't just going good for me either. Everyone has really done well for themselves here. Veronica is the head of her own law industry that handles embezzlement and fraud, called The Lodge Firm. Archie, as much as he loved music, decided to pursue a career in football and now plays for the New York Jets.

Jughead and Betty work together as detectives for the NYPD. They are regarded as some of the highest profile detectives in the city.

And of course there's the love of my life Toni, she has her own photography business, in fact she runs one of the best studios in the city.

We truly have risen to the top as a group. And now I'm on my way to the Andrews' apartment for our weekly dinners. We decided to have these dinners to keep us together, not that we needed them anyways, we spend most nights together whether it's movie marathon or just a sleepover. But we do them anyways.

As I ring the doorbell, I whip out my phone and send a quick text to Toni letting her know that I'm here. She has a late shoot today so she'll probably be here in a half hour or so.

Suddenly, the door opens and Veronica greets me "Hey girlie!" She says in an excited tone.

"Hey!" I say just as peppy in reply.

I went inside to their living room where I saw Betty and Jug sitting on the couch, Jug's arm wrapped around Betty's shoulder. Archie had just walked in to the room and sat down on a lounge chair as they watched the Yankees' in the subway series. I greeted all of them and then took my seat on the couch and started watching the game with everyone.

After about 45 minutes, the doorbell rang, so I volunteered to go get it, assuming that it was Toni.

Sure enough it was, "Hey Babe" she said and then pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Hey baby, how was work" I said.

"Good, the shoot went really well" I smiled at her words.

I love it when things go her way, she spent so much time studying photography to become the best out there and she truly has accomplished just that.

"That's great babe, come on, everyone's in the living room watching the game".

I led her to the living room where she exchanged all her hello's and then joined me on the couch. These were the nights that I loved the most, just the gang, hanging out like we always do. Nights like these were always so calming, and just made things seem so relaxed. There never seemed to be enough of these nights, even though they were most nights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- An idea**

 _Beep Beep Beep_. My alarm sounds on a warm Saturday morning. As much as I love to sleep in on the weekends, I've found that if I sleep late for just one day, I'll never get up on Monday morning. I attempt to open my eyes but fail miserably, even though it's already 7:30. I finally stir as I feel soft kisses being pressed up against my temples. I softly groan to see Toni hovering over me.

"Good morning " she says with a smile on her face. I smile too, I purely love my new last name. When Toni and I were engaged, I told her that I wanted to ditch the blossom name at all costs. That name was the last negative part of Riverdale that remained with me, and I truly wanted to discard of it.

"And good morning to you too, " I replied with a smile.

"I made you breakfast, let's go eat" she said.

Living in New York was extremely expensive, but thankfully our positions paid us even better. To say we were comfortable was a bit of an understatement, I hate to sound cocky, but we're kinda loaded. We lived in a Penthouse, just 5 blocks away from the business district, where both Toni and I worked.

"Aww, thanks babe, maybe we can go on a walk after" I replied

"I was thinking the same thing" she smiled.

We sat down at our island and enjoyed the pancakes Toni had made for us. Toni was a master when it came to making good pancakes, but thats about it. As much as I hate to say it, Toni can't cook for her life. Hell, the girl burn't toast one time. But for some odd reason she can do pancakes, really well.

After we finished breakfast we got dressed, and headed out on our walk. We decided to take a cab up to central park then head out to get lunch. We got out of the cab and were greeted by the warm September breeze. We strolled into the park, and started walking. The was how we would spend most of our weekends, together, or with the gang, just enjoying what we have built for ourselves.

Everything was going great, until we walked by the playground. After we walked through the kids' area and the big fountain, T seemed kinda distant. Sure she would have moments when she got inside her head, but nothing like this. This was too similar to the silence that I fell into before I met Toni.

We eventually walked out of the park and got to our personal favorite restaurant. This place was amazing, it was like a Pop's, but in New York. We both ordered our food, when I decided I couldn't' take the silence anymore. So I broke it.

"What's up T, you've been really distant ever since we walked by the park, tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours" I said with concern under-toning my voice.

"Well, it's just seeing all those kids and their parents being so in love with them, kinda makes me want kids- I know it's dumb" she said, and I was almost immediately confused.

"It's not stupid baby, what about the kids make you feel sad" I asked trying to get to the root of the situation.

"Well it's just I know that you don't want kids, and I'll love you no matter what, but I've always wanted to have kids" she said, and I did a double take.

"What?! What makes you think that I don't want to have kids" I said trying to keep somewhat quiet.

"Well, a couple of months ago I heard you on the phone saying "No I DON'T want kids" and that kinda told me you didn't want them.

 **A couple months earlier…**

 **Toni POV**

I'm so tired. I had an absolutely amazing shoot today, but we had to dash to so many places in the city, and it got really tiring really fast. I'm so happy to finally be home and see the love of my life.

"Honey I'm Home!" I say cheekily. It had become tradition for the last person home to say that, I'm not sure why though. She hasn't responded yet so I'm assuming she must be in one of two places: her home office, or our bedroom. I'm guessing our bedroom, because boy, does my girl love her bed.

I walk up our stairs to our room, when I hear Cheryl arguing on the phone. That's not the weirdest thing I've ever heard, she's very strict when it comes to running things at CherryBomb. But what I heard told me this wasn't work related.

"No I DON'T want kids, FOR THE LAST TIME!" She yelled. My heart drops at her words. She must be on the phone with her mom. Does she really not want kids? I was so looking forward to seeing little mini Cheryl's running around here. Wow, this hurts,more than I expected it too. I would never leave Cheryl but, this was something I really wanted, and now I can't have it and that makes me pretty sad.

 **Present time**

 **Cheryl POV**

"Babe I totally want kids, especially if it's with you. That was my PR team asking if I wanted kids to model as the face of business, I told them no, because although this will sound hypocritical, I don't think kids should spread gossip." I say with a chuckle.

"Oh my god, really?! Oh this makes me so happy. I thought we were never gonna have children, and that kinda made me sad."

"Babe you should have came and talked to me about it, this would have all been cleared up earlier." I say simply.

"I know, I guess I just thought it was hopeless." She says sadly.

"But what you're telling me is that you want to have kids now." I say with a smirk rising on my face.

"I guess I am" she says, while her cheeks tint to a deep shade of red.

"Well I think now would be a great time. Things are better than ever, and think we are both ready." I say being as honest at possible.

"I agree, I'm obviously nervous, but I think we're ready for this." Toni said with a smile

"Well then it's decided- we're gonna have a baby."

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Just a little update: I'm setting up a publishing schedule right now, and I think I may be uploading two time a week. As for the story this is gonna be the general plot line, but there will be sub plots and point of views from the other ships. Hope you guys have a great day, and remember to keep on smiling!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New York Style**

 **Chapter three**

 **(The Great Debates)**

Me and Toni and very proactive people. If we decide we want to do something, especially when we are doing it together, we like to start right away. But we decided this would be best to wait on, so we held off until December to start the process, which probably isn't the best idea because of holiday stress. But we did it anyway.

There was adoption. Which as much as we would love to provide a home for one of those great kids, we decided we wanted one of our own. So we ruled that option out.

There was surrogacy. Which would seem like a great option considering the busy lives that we live wouldn't have to slow down. But we decided that we wanted to be involved in the pregnancy, not just like ordering a baby kinda thing. Plus with us being higher profile people, keeping our surrogate safe and away from the public eye could be a challenge.

Then there was one of us carrying. This option had it's cons, like one of us having to slow down our fast paced, constantly moving lives. But it checked off all of our main points. It would be one of our own, and we would be heavily involved in the pregnancy. The big debate was who would be carrying. Which was what we were arguing about right now…

"But T, I can't be running a company while carrying a baby, people will see me as, _soft."_ I said while cringing. That was the one thing I had brought over from Riverdale, my HBIC status, and I certainly didn't want to lose that.

"Yes you could, if anything you'd be viewed as a stronger person, plus I can't carry while running all over the city and having to climb things and get into weird positions for shots, plus plus you'd be the world's cutest pregnant person." She said with a pout.

We had been debating this issue for about 45 minutes now, back and forth with different reasons why the other one should carry. I guess neither one of us wanted to slow ourselves down, because I knew both of us wouldn't mind being pregnant if it weren't for that.

I knew this was a battle I was going to lose. She was right she couldn't continue to work while being pregnant. While I spend most of my day sitting at my desk, or sitting in meetings. Plus, I guess I would make a pretty cute pregnant lady. So I made the mental decision to cave and allow myself to carry the baby.

"I guess you're right, but you have to make all the three AM runs for random shit." I say while smiles begins to parallel on our faces.

"Yay! I will happily run out to get your pickles and peanut butter, but at least this is one step out of the way, now all we have to do is pick a donor and make an appointment." She said excitedly.

I laughed at her little joke, thinking to my self that I could never want that, and then I pressed a kiss to her lips. She deepened the kiss, and I did the same filling it with love and passion.

We slowly worked our way over to our bedroom, as we flopped down on our bed. Toni pressed her hands against the hem of my skirt and pulled down a little bit. I got the gesture and then after taking my skirt off pulled at her jeans so she would do the same. This little game continued until we were both in our bras and underwear.

Toni moved down and tarted to press kisses on my neck, while I let small moans escape from my lips.

"goddddd T, why are you so good at that" I said as my breathing started to get heavy.

Toni had always been a sex god. She was always had this gentleness to her, but she could also take control whenever she wanted to. We had made a mutual agreement with each other to try to not give each other hickeys.

The last time that happened I had a huge meeting the next day, and I had to go over to V's to get her to cover it up perfectly. To say she teased me about it was the **understatement of the year**. She still brings that day up on the random occasion just to mess with me.

Things continued to pick up, and I knew that I was going to have a fun night.

 **The next day..**

We decided to take a break from the baby hunt and kind of slow things down a little bit. Plus we were in such a tired daze from last night we knew that we would end up making some form of a bad decision.

So today we made plans to hang out with the gang all day. Toni and I were walking over to Betty and Jughead's apartment when we stumbled upon a interesting topic.

"So are we gonna tell the gang about our situation, or wait until you're actually pregnant, because I think we should wait" she said informatively.

"I agree, I think we should wait and ask the Doctor when they recommend telling people". I said agreeing with her.

"That's a good idea, let's do that" she said just as we arrived at the building.

"perfect timing" I said with a smile.

We rang the doorbell and within seconds Jug was at the door, wearing his signature beanie, something he attempted to abandon a few years back but caved after about three days. I guess he was just born for a beanie.

"Hey Jug" Toni said with a smile.

"Hey guys, we're just hanging out in the living room, Arch and V aren't here yet, so we are just chilling"

Jug lead us into the living room where we exchanged our greetings with Betty and then took a seat. I was pretty content until I wondered what we were actually doing. If I was being honest, I was pretty sure none of us knew exactly what we were doing, so I decided to voice my concern.

"What exactly are we going to do today, it's kinda cold out so that limits our options." I said which seemed to get the others attention.

"Hmm I'm actually not sure, maybe we could ask V one she gets here, she's always full of ideas" the blonde responded. Just as Betty finished her stance the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil" Betty followed. But Jug walked into the room with a bag from Johnny Rockets, and no Veronica and Archie.

"Seriously?! You just had to postmate?" Betty said with a giggle.

"What? I was hungry" Jug said as he shrugged his shoulders, causing Betty to roll her eyes playfully.

About 15 minutes later the door rang and this time, it was actually Veronica and Arch. V, Betty, and I discussed what we thought we would do today, while Toni and the guys went off debating about who knows what.

Toni's not really into planning things so I let her go with the boys. Knowing them, they'd end up in some silly debate that would almost always end with Toni's final statement. I swear that girl should have pursued a career in law or something.

After about 20 minutes of spitting out ideas that would suit everyone, we decided that going out to lunch and then having a movie marathon would suit us best. So we all set out on our way to our local Olive Garden, because a cold and cozy day and pasta plus cuddles was a phat yes.

After lunch, we all headed back to Betty and Jug's apartment for the movie marathon. We decided that each couple would pick a movie, then the girls would pick a movie and then the guys would pick a movie. The guys went with Top Gun. The girls went with Home alone, because it was December after and Archie went with the Blindside. Toni and I went with our all time favorite comedy,Life of the Party, and Betty and Jug went with Titanic (even though Im pretty sure that was all Betty).

We all got snuggled up on the couch and managed to watch all five movies before it got too late. But by the time we had finished talking it was almost midnight, everyone just decided to sleepover. Betty and jug had two guests room anyways, and everyone tended to keep some spare clothes at each other's places, just because of how sporadic our sleepovers can get.

Me and Toni settled in to the bed we normally took and started talking about how lucky we were, to be successful and have these amazing friends, and especially how lucky we were to have found each other. Then, for the second night in a row, I went to bed feeling extra grateful.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here is the third installment in my story! I have a really good vision for where I want this story to go as of now, and I'm hoping you guys are enjoying it. There might be a little bit of a time inconsistency with the story, but just to let you guys know, it is December of about 2024 give or take. But I hope you guys enjoyed this installment, and remember to keep on smiling.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New York Style**

 **Chapter four**

 **(The Big Day)**

It had been a couple weeks since me and Toni had come to our bug decision, and today was the big day. We had our appointment today with for insemination. To say I was nervous was an extreme understatement. I was literally shaking this morning at breakfast, and here I was doing the same at lunch.

"Babe calm down, it's gonna ok" Toni said as she grabbed my hand from across the table.

"I'm sorry it's kinda a day that may cause some nerves" I said while still shaking a little bit. Toni got up from her set and came over to sit next to me. She held both of my hands and planted a kiss on my lips. Her soft lips left me with a sense of calmness and safety. I opened my eyes to see her dark brown's looking into mine and felt a wave of relif wash over me.

"Better? Because thee's nothing to worry about" she said with a soft smile.

"Ya, I feel much better actually" I said in reply.

"Good, now we better get going if we want to be on time for our appointment" she said as she went to pay the tab.

 **…**

I walked out of the doctor's office with a smile on my face. had said that everything had went very well, and that if I do everything to properly, we have a very good chance of getting pregnant with the first try. But she said not to get our hopes up too high, because it can usually take a couple tries.

"Well that went really well" Toni said as we got to the car.

"I know, I don't know what I was so nervous for" I said with a slight chuckle.

"I can't wait to see a little mini you running around" she said.

"It'll probably look more like you"

We had decided on a sperm donor that looked very similar to T. The only main differences were the gender and the height, Toni didn't want our kid to have any chance of being as short as her, even though I think her height is purely adorable.

"So what do you wanna do now, maybe we could see a movie?" she said as we came to an intersection. Although we only lived about 15 minutes away from the doctor's office, the ride home was about thirty because of New York's crazy traffic.

"Hmm, I don't know about going out, I'm kinda tired, how about a movie marathon at home?" I replied with a smile.

"That works for me, plus I won't get yelled at for PDA when we're at home" she said with a laugh.

"Well then that's what we'll do, how about we throw it back and watch Love Simon" I said, referring back to the "date" that somewhat started it all.

"That sounds amazing babe" she said as the light turned green.

…

As soon as we got home I nearly rushed to the kitchen to start making popcorn. Me and T hadn't had a night just to ourselves to kinda hangout like this so I was getting really excited. When I finished making the popcorn I walked into the living room to see that Toni had taken blankets and made our sectional even more cozy looking.

"So, Love Simon first or save that for last" I said as I plopped down on the couch next to her with the remote in my hand.

"I think we should watch it second, because we'll probably get distracted during the first movie, and you'll fall asleep during the third" she said seriously.

"I do not fall asleep during movies" I said with a pout.

"oh yes you do, do you now how many times I've tried to talk to you during movies only to find out that you've fallen asleep on my shoulder yet again" she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry babe, but I need my precious sleep." I replied simply.

"Don't stress it, it's honestly the cutest thing I've ever seen" she said with a slight chuckle.

I laughed at that, thinking about hw lucky I was to have someone who isn't actually mad that I fall asleep on them.

We hit play on the first movie we decided on and I snuggled into her shoulder as the in-credits started rolling.

…

I woke up the next morning to find the sun brightly shining into my eyes. I squinted, wondering why we hadn't lowered the shades yesterday before we went to bed. I then realized that I wasn't even in bed. I was still on the couch, with Cheryl leaning up against my side. I looked down at her and smiled, thinking of what life would be like if and when Cheryl got pregnant. I could just imagine us spending nights together on the couch, with me fawning over he baby bump, while she talked about how weird the little kicks felt. My vision was interrupted the I felt Cheryl start to stir on my arm. She woke up and almost immediately groaned and put her hand up in-front of her eyes, we really can't live without those black out blinds. I pressed a kiss to her forehead hummed lightly.

"Morning babe" I said softly.

"Mmm" she groaned lightly.

"Morning baby" she said a few minutes later.

We both stared to stretch out on the couch slowly, neither one of us wanting to leave each other's embrace. But we both got up and headed over to the kitchen for breakfast. Cheryl decided that she would make omelettes, so I quickly backed away from the kitchen, because it's a well known fact at this point that I can't handle the kitchen. So I decided to go upstairs and get dressed.

I walked into the bedroom and went over to my draw to pick out an outfit for the day. I figured today was going to be a pretty low-key day so I decided to wear some great joggers and a black hoodie. I threw my hair into a bun and headed down stairs.

I saw Cher making breakfast, and just had to stop ad stare for a quick second. She looked so at peace, so gorgeous, even though she wasn't eve trying. She was wearing a pale pink top and some black leggings that fit her body oh-so perfectly. I thought about how lucky I was to have someone as amazing as Cheryl, and thought about why she would want to be with me. I wasn't a very self-conscious person, but I often wondered what interest Cheryl had in me. I was nothing more than a girl with no family, who joined a gang to find one. Before I could travel anymore into the black hole that was my mind, Cheryl turned around and called up to me, letting me know that breakfast was ready. I shook off my thoughts and trotted over to the island.

"So what do you want to do today?" Cheryl asked, as she took a bite of her toast.

"I'm not sure, maybe something local, since Brandon might want me in at some point today." I said with a shrug.

"ugh another Sunday job, cant you just tell him I'll miss you too much." She said with a pout.

"I don't think that's a liable excuse, as true as it may be" I said with a laugh.

"Uggg whatever" Cheryl groaned as she chomped on some bacon.

We decided that we would just chill out for the day, no point in going out if I was going to get called into work. Plus, Cheryl was pretty wiped out from all of treatment yesterday. So we chilled out o the couch for a little bit, until Cheryl decided that she wasn't really feeling the vibe of the living room anymore. Just great, Cheryl went on these little interior designer kicks every once in a while, and they resulted in me not having access to whatever rooms she was renovating at the moment. So while Cheryl picked a new aesthetic, I slipped off to my office, to get started on some photo review from Friday's shoot. It was a photoshoot for a newborn, a little girl named Jasmine. She was really adorable, and really good with the camera considering she was only a few weeks old. All the photos were taken on a picnic blanket in Central Park, and the baby was lying there looking so happy in cute little pink overalls. Looking at the pictures made me think of the possible photoshoots we would have with our baby. Cheryl had already loved it when I surprised her with little photoshoots for her, so I could juts imagine how she would react to photos of our baby being taken. Wow, our baby, this is really happening. I'm having a baby with the girl of my dreams. I am truly the luckiest woman alive, and I'm only getting luckier.


	5. Chapter 5

**New York Style**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Toni's POV:**

People says time flies when you're having fun, but in my opinion, time flies when you're super busy. These past three weeks have been crazy. I've been loaded with shoots, considering its wedding season and all. The earliest that I've been getting home as of late as been eight o'clock, and let's just say Cheryl isn't very happy about it. She misses me dearly and she thinks I'm over working myself. I think she's crazy. its been about three weeks since the first IUI treatment, and we are supposed to officially check next week. Things have been going pretty well so far, and _*RING RING*._ Hold in my phones ringing. I walked over to the phone, assuming that it would be Cheryl, but turns out it was an unknown number, I answered anyways.

"Topaz photography, this is Toni on the line how can I help you?" I said in a gingerly voice.

"ahh yes, , just the woman I was looking to hear from" a young man said. You could practically hear his smile through the phone.

"Um, excuse my words sir, but do I know you?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Oh hunny you have no idea who I am, but I heard that you're the best photographer on the east coast, and wanted to hire you for a shoot." The man said.

"Oh thank you sir, and of course, would you like to set up a meeting at my studio to set up the shoot?" I asked.

"ahh yes, are you free anytime today?" He replied. I was shocked at how quickly he wanted to move things, but I was all for it.

"Yes, I'm free for the rest of the afternoon, how does 3:30 sound?" I suggested.

"Ahh that sounds perfect, I'm Daniel Smith by the way, I look forward to our meeting."

"Nice to meet you , I'll see you at 3:30" I said as we both signed off.

…

By the time 3:30 rolled around, I had managed to touch up about one set of pictures for the little girl Jasmine that I had shot last week. Her pictures really came out stunning, in fact so stunning that I was going to ask to have one put up on my 'wall of fame' in the studio. It's simply where I kept my best shots. Just as I finished, my receptionist called up letting me about 's arrival. I told her to send him up.

"Good afternoon " I said as I gave him a firm handshake.

"As to you, " he smiled.

He was certainly a good looking man, probably in his mid-twenties. He was very professional though, as he wore a suit and tie.

"So about the shoot, I need four things: who, what, where, and when." I said and took out my laptop to jot down the information.

"Ok, so who, my fiancé and I, what:our Wedding, When: Two months from now, and where: San Fransisco" he stated.

The last two bullets of information had me thinking. I had never gone to the west coast for a in-studio shoot before, and two months from now? At that time Cheryl might even be three months along. I'd defiantly have to talk to her about that.

"Oh, and as for payment, we'd like to offer 200k, if that works for you" he said as if 200 thousand dollars wouldn't even scratch his bank account.

Meanwhile, my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. Even my most expensive shoots would rack u about 2,000 dollars, and those were the extremely expensive ones. But 200,000 dollars, and I get to go to San Fransisco, there is certainly no way I could refuse.

"Of course sir, I'll be there, for hw long would you like me out there so I can book hotels and flights" I said.

"Oh no need, we will pay for you. And we'll need you for a week, November 10th through 17th." He said.

"Ok, it's all set, I hope to be in touch with you ad your wife soon to discuss more creative details" I said as we shook hands.

"Of course, thank you Ms. Topaz" he said heading for the door.

"Please, thank you " I said waving.

I flopped down on to my leather ottoman, as only one phrase could cross my mind _holy shit_.

…

I was in the absolute best mood for the rest of the day. Knowing that this shoot was going to be so financially beneficial to me and Cher, was an amazing feeling. Speaking of the love of my life, I was on my way home to see her now. It was about eight o'clock when I walked through the door an put my stuff down eager to see Cher. I set my stuff down in our entry way and headed toward the living room, where I figured she would be watching her favorite show at the moment, chopped. I walked into the living room and saw her sitting in the couch, watching as predicted chopped.

"Hey Babe" I said as I sat down next to her and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Hey TT" she said simply.

"So I have the best news" I said as the excitement started to build in me.

"What is it babe, you basically wagging your tail" she said with a laugh.

"So this guy cam into the studio today named Daniel Smith and set up for a shoot, in San Fransisco! I'll be gone for a week or so, but here's the best part, he's paying 200,000 dollars!" I said, enthusiasm pouring out of my mouth.

"So when is this whole thing" she asked plainly.

"Uhh I think the second or third week in November" I said.

"So I'd possibly be about three months pregnant at that point." She said, concern undermining her voice.

"I know it sucks that I would have to leave you for a week, but think about all that we could benefit from, exposure on the West Coast, plus that paycheck would be huge." I said trying to persuade her.

"Woah babe, you make it sound like I don't want you to go, which obviously I don't want you to leave me, but I definitely don't want to hold you back, I'm actually super happy about this." She said and tension fell off me.

"Thank god, I was starting to think you wouldn't want me to go." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Never babe, the only person's success that matter more than mine is yours." She said with a smile.

I placed a light kiss on her lips as we tuned into the intense cooking world on the TV. We eventually headed to our room and dozed off into another content sleep.

…

So a lot has happened in this past week. I had my creative meeting with the Smiths' the other day and discussed their vision. I'm actually getting really excited for the shoot. There getting married on a yacht underneath the golden gate bridge. Like, wow. I've managed to lighten up my work schedule, so now I'm getting home in time to have dinner with Cheryl. Everyone has been very on edge in our household today. Cheryl and I decided that we would check later on today, for you know what. I nervous, but Cheryl is the most nervous I've ever seen her. She wants this like really bad. And I'm going that it'll come true today at home.

And that's where I was heading now. I'm in a cab heading toward our apartment. My driver dropped me off right outside the building and I headed up the stairs. It was a beautiful day in the city. The sun was just starting to set over the tall buildings as it lit up the glass lining the structures. I greeted our doorman then hopped into the elevator. I raced up the hall like a child in a hotel hallway, before walking inside. I saw Cheryl sitting on the island, going through emails on her laptop. I walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Your ready babe?" I asked her softly.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said shakily.

We walked over to the bathroom and exchanged one more nervous glance with each other. I pulled her in for one more passionate kiss, before allowing her to go win the bathroom and do her thing. About thirty seconds later, she opened the door and let me in. The next five minutes were some of the longest of my life. We both sat there, me on the countertop and Cher on the toilet, saying absolutely nothing. But the silence wasn't awkward, it just hung there. Eventually after an essential eternity, the timer went off.

"I can't look" Cheryl said, covering her face.

"Don't worry babe, I'll do it" I said reassuringly, even though I was all to nervous on the inside.

I grabbed the test face down, and held it in my hand for a second. _3…2…1…_ I flipped the test over. I was left speechless, my life was officially changing forever.

"Are we?" Cheryl asked, I had almost forgotten she was there.

I smiled,"Congratulations, , you're expecting."

 **A/N: hey guys! sorry about the mishap with this upload, I'm not sure what happened there, but here is chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoyed it, this was a really fun chapter for me to write! this will be my only upload of the week because of Thanksgiving craziness at my house, but I will be back next Sunday with chapter 6. See you guys soon and remember to keep smiling!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New York Style**

 **Chapter 6**

"Congrautulations , you're expecting" Toni said with a smile that seemed to span a thousand miles.

"Oh my god" I whispered to my self.

I quickly stood and walked over to Toni, lightly grabbed her face and pressed the most loving kiss I've ever pressed to her lips. Once the kiss broke Toni pulled me into a big bear hug. This hug probably lasted about five minutes before we came apart. By this time we both had light tears in our eyes, tears of pure joy of course. I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby, with the love of my life. Toni went down onto her knee and placed her hands onto my stomach and pressed a kiss to it.

"Hey baby, I'm one of your moms, and I just wanted to let you know how much we both love you already, and that I'm going to do anything and everything to protect and make sure you have the best life ever" she said and pressed one more kiss to my stomach. Ahh I love her.

"Let's go out to celebrate, with the gang" Toni said suddenly.

"OMG! Yes that would be so much fun" I said with a smile.

"You call Ronnie and Arch, and I call Betty and Jug" Toni suggested.

"Sounds good" I said and we parted ways.

…

 **Cheryl on the phone with Veronica**

"Hey V" I said smiley through the phone.

"Hey Cher, what's up?" Veronica said back.

"Just wondering if yo guys wanted to go out to dinner with me and Toni, and possibly Betty and Jug, T's asking them now" I proposed.

"Oh my god of course, just let me know where and when." She said.

"Ok, maybe we can make a group decision at our place for movies on Friday" I said.

"Ooh ya that would be really good. Nice idea Cher." Veronica said.

"So we'll see you on Friday" I said

"Definetly, love you Cher" she replied

"Love you too V, see ya later"

"Bye" she said as we hung up.

I walked back into the living room justas Toni was hanging up, she shot me a thumbs up letting me know it's all set. She then flopped down on the couch and started flipping through one of the magazines on the coffee table. I walked over and sat down next to her and rested my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around me and put the magazine down cuddling into me.

"So what do you want to do for dinner today babe?" Toni asked me.

"Hmm, we could always just order some stuff instead of going out, and I don't feel like cooking today" I said.

"Ya, me either" she said with a smile.

"like you can cook" I teased and rolled my eyes.

"No one has done pancakes better than me" she said with a proud smile.

"I'll give you that one" I said with a light chuckle.

"Back to my main point, what are we gonna eat today babe?"

"Hmm, how about we go out to that little Italian we always go to in little Italy" I suggested.

"That sounds so good, I could totally go for some chicken parmesan right now" Toni said as she licked her lips with a smile.

"The we better get ready, it's almost eight o'clock, and I have an early meeting tomorrow." I said.

We then went our separate ways to get dressed. I went with a red cocktail dress that topped about mid thigh, and just some simple makeup. When I walked out into the living room, Toni was wearing a mid-thigh black dress that fit her body perfectly, and her hair was up into this gorgeous ponytail. Toni had made the decision to change her hair color a couple years back, as she wanted a more professional, yet still hipster, appearance when meeting with her clients.

We walked out into the street and Toni hailed a cab for us to ride to little Italy in. It was about 10 blocks from here. We took the cab down to the area of the restaurant, and got out and walked around a little bit. Little Italy will forever be one of my favorite parts of the city. The twinkly lights strung from building to building, giving it a feeling of magic. It just felt right bing there. We arrived at the restaurant and walked in the place was small, with checkered table cloths covering the oak wood tables. We were seated and given a few minutes to make in everything tat as surrounding us. The sights the smells, the overall atmosphere of the restaurant, and most of all each other. Suddenly our waiter came over to serve us.

"Good evening ladies, my name is Daniel, I'll be your server tonight, are there any drinks I can get for you?" He greeted.

"I'll have some lemon water." Toni said.

"I'll do the same please." I said simply.

"I'll get that for you ladies right away." He said and scooted off.

I started to look through the menu when I suddenly felt eyes on me. I looked up to fine Toni gazing lovingly at me. Once she finally realized I was looking back, she looked embarrassed because she had been caught, once again. She smiled and then went to open her mouth.

"Just enjoying the view." She said with a smirk.

"What have I done to deserve you?" I asked with a smile gracing my lips.

"Oh please, what have I done to deserve you?" she said as she reached across the table to kiss me.

We ordered our food and then feel into our light conversation. Most people don't like to talk about work at the table, but in my opinion, Toni's work is an exception. The way she talks about her shots, and how she thinks of them that makes me think of beautiful art. Just like her. We ended the meal with just talking, and enjoying one another.

We payed the tab, and then spent another half-hour or so just walking around in this blissful world that was little Italy. It was like some romantic movie come to life. Eventually I started to feel quite tired, and although wanted this night to last forever, Toni certainly wasn't for tiring me out. So we took a cab home and walked to our apartment. We both changed into sweats and then collapsed onto our mattress. I guess Toni was just as tired, except she was better at hiding it.

…

It had been about a week since our amazing little Italy escape, I knew it was amazing because I was still dreaming about it. I had dreams of us going to actual Italy, and living the utterly unimaginable life. I even had one of those dreams this morning, until it was so rudely interrupted by my acid reflex waring me of what was to come. That's right, Cheryl Topaz has had her first pregnancy symptom, morning sickness.

Although, it doesn't stick to the morning. In fact, I actually feel something coming on now.

I rush over to my bathroom , rushing past my assistant, Chantel, ad heading straight to the toilet.

" , are you alright? Do you need anything" Chantel called from just outside the door.

"Umm, no thank you Chantel, although I do think that I will be heading home a little early today, considering I have no more meetings, so I'll be grabbing my things and heading out now." I said, trying to be subtle about my sickness.

"Very well, should I call the other to come pick you up, or will you be taxi-ing today?' She asked.

"Could you call Toni, just let her know it was the same thing from yesterday" I requested.

"Of course madam, I'll do that immediately." She said as she walked over to her phone and calling Toni.

…

 **Toni POV**

I pulled up to the towering building that was Cheryl's empire. I had gotten a call about fifteen minutes earlier from Cheryl's assistant Chantel, who had told me that Cheryl needed to be picked up, and that she was vomiting a lot. Thankfully I knew the reasoning behind this, or else I would be extremely concerned. Although I did feel bad for my princess.

I knocked on the door to Cheryl's office, and she opened it with her red leather already adorn on her shoulder.

"Hey babe, not feeling so hot?" I said trying to sound casual.

"Definitely not" she said with a sigh.

I leaned in and hugged her and pressed my head into the crook of her neck and whispered, "Don't worry babe, it'll all be worth it."

I walked her out of the office and we walked to my car, as I opened the door and helped her in, and then made my way around to the other side. I turned the radio on as we cruised home, heading towards the seemingly oasis of this desert. At first I thought Cheryl was being quiet because of how she was feeling but then I looked over at her to find that she was sleeping, with the smallest of snores escaping her lips.

I pulled in to the garage of our building, and in opposition to having Cheryl wake up, I simply carry her in my arms over to the elevator, and then to the couch. I placed her down and then placed a kiss on her forehead, allowing her to rest for now.

Jut as I was about to make a coffee, my phone started to ring. I asked over to see Veronicas name lit up across the screen. I picked up immediately.

"Hey V, what's up" I said happily.

"nothing much, I feel like I haven't seen you and Cher in forever, just calling for a little life update, and wondering if you guys are still coming to our little post holiday get together at my place tonight." She asked.

Since we all got so busy with the holidays, we all came together for a little party the day be for New Year's eve, and then we go on a ski trip for the first week of the new year.

"We miss you guys, just let me check, I'm pretty sure we're still coming though." In a normal situation, Toni would ova canceled knowing hw Cheryl felt, but this get together was Cheryl's favorite of the year and if Toni had said that she couldn't go because of a little nausea, Cheryl would be pretty mad.

"Ok, just remember we are starting at six. Bye T" she said into the phone.

"Alright, I'll let you know, either way see you soon V" I said and hung up.

I walked back into the living room to see Cheryl starting to wake up. I walked over to her, and talked out going out tonight. She wanted to go, no surprise. I told her it was at six, and it was currently three, so she almost immediately got up and started to get ready. Even when she has spent the entire day feeling like crap, sh still finds the inspiration to get up and get ready for a casual party for three hours. Ahh, I love her so much.

 **A/N: Alright guys so that brings an end to chapter six! The next chapter is going to be the party, and probably part of the ski trip. I am going to write a little more about the other couples in the up coming chapters, because I realized that, although this is a Choni fanfic, there has been little to no involvement from the other couples. So there will be POV'S from the other characters, including some friendship team ups. But I hope you guys liked this chapter, and remember to keep smiling!**

 **P.S.; I also wanted announce the launch of my Riverdale one shot** **series! The first one shot will be up December first, with bi-weekly updates. My personal favorite part about this series is that you guys make the ideas. so if you guys have any Riverdale one shot ideas, leave them in the reviews on this story, and the once the other one launches, just leave them over there! I hope you guys are excites for this, because I am!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New York Style**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Toni POV**

I watched as Cheryl walked into he living room where I had been waiting for fifteen minutes now, looking more gorgeous than ever. She had a black jumpsuit on, and the necklace I had gotten her as an engagement present. In contrast, I wore a navy jumpsuit, long sleeved and simple. Her hair was in boxer style French braids, and my hair was blown out and curled.

"Wow babe, you look st-stunning." I said, stuttering over my words.

"You too stutters." She teased me back, I'm glad she was feeling better.

I escorted her down to the garage where we hopped into the garage and drove off towards the Andrews apartment.

…

 **Veronica's POV**

I sat at my vanity applying some makeup for tonights get together. I had certainly needed afresh coat, as the office was especially crazy. Just as I was putting the finishing touches on, Archie walked into our room with a dress shirt and new dress pants that I had gotten him for Christmas.

Archie and I had seemingly perfect lives. The all-star football quarterback, and the badass lawyer. We had talked about kids, but we decided that now wasn't the best time, maybe in a year or so. But as of now, we were perfectly content with how our lives were playing out.

"You look gorgeous Ronnie." Archie said from across the room.

"And you are the sexiest man alive Archikins." I said back.

I walked over to him and dressed a deep passionate kiss on his lips. We battled for a few minutes but realized that we had guest coming over soon. Over the past few years, we have worked on controlling our selves, ever since we went at it and I ended up being late for a very important meeting. So we put an end to thing and both went out to the living room to watch some TV before guests arrived.

…

 **Betty's POV**

"Jug! Are you almost ready?!" I called to our room on the other end of the apartment. I had called the bathroom for getting ready because of the lighting, so Jug had the bedroom and his occasional bathroom pop-ins to get a comb or his gel.

"Ya I just finished" he said as he walked into the living room, buttoning his shirt, and walking over to kiss me.

"You are the prettiest woman on this planet." He said to me lovingly.

"You aren't to bad yourself" I said teasingly.

He walked over to me and picked me up into his arms bridal style, and I began to laugh with shock he then stopped and kissed me once again.

"I love you Betty Jones"

"And I love you, Forsythe." I said with a smirk.

With my teasing he brought me over to the bed so then I was hanging above it and dropped me onto the soft duvet. I guess I deserved that.

"ooh we better get going, it's 5:45" Jug said, ad we quickly scrambled out into the streets of New York, and started our quick walk to the Andrews' residence.

…

 **Toni POV**

We walked the hall leading up to the Andrews' apartment feeling great. Although my morning sickness looked as though it was going to ruin my day, this gathering had really lifted my spirits. Now that I had a family, the holiday season became one of great cheer. We walked right into to their apartment to see Arch snd V siting next to each other on the couch. We all greeted each other and then fell into conversation as a _Christmas Carol_ played in the backroom. Eventually the Jones' showed up and the festivities had begun. We started with present exchanges.

"Wow V, it's gorgeous" Betty said as she looked at the new jacket Veronica had got her. It truly was gorgeous, too hard to explain but gorgeous none the less.

It was time for people to open gifts from Cheryl and I, I had gotten the gifts for the boys, and Cheryl for the girls. Cheryl had gotten Veronica a new purse from a top designer here in New York, and Betty a new clutch.

I got Jug a new leather jacket with homage to the serpents on the inside and beanie, the same beanie of course, and the new jacket because he couldn't be a detective and represent a gang. I got Archie this hand worming thing that he has been raving about lately, so I figured I get it for him. We then settled in for dinner, this is where problems arose.

"I love you guys" Betty said.

"Me too, you guys are my family." Veronica said.

"Double that" Cher said

"Triple that" Arch said.

"Quadrouple that" I added.

"I don't know what comes after quadrouple, but that" Jug said with a laugh.

We ate together, raving about V's cooking, and how amazing this whole event was. We then moved onto desert.

"So for desert, I have my mousse, and my finest champagne." Veronica said.

Me and Cheryl were sitting across the room from each other at this point, but our eyes connected in seconds. What were we gonna do? Cheryl couldn't just turn down alcohol, that wasn't really like her, but she couldn't drink it either. As Cheryl continued to look at me with a worried look, I suddenly got an idea, V and B had just left to go get the desert and they were back in seconds, but that gave me just enough time to send Cheryl a text

 _In Text:_

 _Tt: I have an idea, just play along._

 _Cher: Will do, hope works babe._

 _Back in real life_

Betty and Veronica walked out and started to hand out champagne, and everyone took it. We all started to sip, except for Cher, who sat quietly, and just like that my pool up plan was set into action.

"Cher, what's up, you never turn down a drink." Veronica said with concern.

"Exactly why she's not drinking. We made a bet, that she wouldn't be able to not drink for a week, it' day two and she's thriving as you can see." I said slyly, a smirk playing at my lips, and Cheryl jumped right in.

"Ya I regret not making you do the bet too, I feel like a 20 year old at a liquor store." She said with a playful eye roll.

"Oh my god, that's too funny." Betty said, letting me and Cher know that our master plan had worked, but we were spending the next two weeks with the gang, so we would have to tell them eventually, but this cover worked for now. We laughed the rest of the night enjoying each other, and ended up sleeping over. Cheryl and I had already packed for Vermont, so all we had to do was swing by the apartment to get our stuff before we left at eleven. So we got up around nine and took a cab back to the apartment

"That was close T, but super smart thinking." Cheryl said while in the car.

"I know right, we were too close to getting caught." I said.

"And as much as I loved you solution, that can only work for a week, and the. We have to find some other way to get me out of drinking." Cheryl said.

"well we'll just have to tell them, they are our basic family after all" I replied.

"Ya I guess you're right, but when are we going to tell them?" Cher asked.

"I don't know, we'll figure that out later" I said as the car pulled up to our building.

We went inside greeting our doorman and then taking the elevator all the way up to our apartment, before going to our bed room to grab our stuff. Cheryl and I packed separately, just because it was easier to keep track of all of our things. The inly thing that I was bringing was a black backpack, and a duffle bag with my ski clothes in it. Cheryl on the other hand had two full suitcases with all of her clothes, and a duffle bag for ski equipment. I don't know how she planned to have that all fit in the back of the car, but that was her problem not mine.

Cheryl and I waited around the house for about an hour or so, until she got a text from Veronica saying that they were on their way. We made our way downstairs just before the black SUV pulled up in front of our building. We quickly piled our stuff into the back of the car before hopping in and heading off on my favorite trip of the year.

 **A/N: hey guys! That finishes off chapter Sven, I tried to include more of The other couples in this chapter, but there will most likely be more next chapter. I just want to apologize in advance because school basketball is acting up so I am a little short for time at the moment, so I may miss an upload or two. But besides that I hope you liked it! Keep leaving suggestions for the one shot series launching December first, and remember to keep smiling!**


End file.
